


In Goldcliff

by Sunruner



Series: Sunny's Commissions! [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Commission me!, Fluff, Getting Dressed fluff, Let Taako Top You Cowards, Luster AU, M/M, PWP, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunruner/pseuds/Sunruner
Summary: Whenever he's in Goldcliff Taako always takes the same set of rooms. Whenever Kravitz joins him, they both enjoy their decadent, opulent, and elegant chance to be together. What else can be said? The city suits them, and Taako suits his Reaper.A look at what would have happened if Luster hadn't.





	In Goldcliff

**Author's Note:**

> A Patreon commission for “Silkrumi”  
> 200 Word Minimum, Final Count: 1900  
> Prompt: Taakitz fluff, Taako watching Kravitz getting dressed.

 

They’re in Goldcliff together. This is the room Taako always takes for himself when business brings him to the oasis city of opulence and higher living. Silk sheets and heavy cotton quilts, thin curtains all dyed saffron around the bed. A balcony window that looks down over the city’s waterfalls, the ornate little tables decorated with wine, platters of fruit, cheese, and little finger sandwiches.

They already drank the wine and they ate most of the delicacies last night, as you do when having a not-so-secret but all-their-own private rendezvous together. Death doesn’t always visit Taako in these rooms, but last night he did, and he’s in absolutely no rush to answer the rising sun.

Kravitz is cold, Taako and a few other people know this: Angus, Lup, and Magnus have all fallen into the trap of giving him a hug and recoiling a little that first time. Ren’s shaken his clammy hand before, as have several others.

But he’s not really _cold_ , not like water or ice. Kravitz just sort of always is a little bit cooler than the air around him. Warming him up doesn’t really take, although he’s like a lazy cat when he finds a patch of sunlight and nothing to distract him from sitting or standing in it until a cloud ruins his day. He’s not chilled, just chill.

His skin is dark and sweet too, Taako thinks it’s his Reaper’s cologne. It’s gone stale from yesterday and that’s where the sweetness comes in, mingled so nicely with the scent of just him. Taako tastes it on his lips as he leans down over his sleeping lover and presses his mouth down on Kravitz’s nape. Mm, he’s fit and muscular, his back smooth under his strong shoulders. He’s laying on his side and it’s a treat to mouth at him, Taako’s hands giving a bit of a push as Kravitz breathes in through his nose and relents; rolling onto his belly and spreading his arms over the smooth sheets.

Taako’s right there climbing on to him, kissing his neck and getting a sleepy grunt from the angel under him. His skin is cool and has that tug to it- the dried sweat from their exercise last night. Taako kneads at his shoulder blades, muscles soft from sleep, and then drags his hands down his ribs, to his waist, to his hips.

 _Mine, mine, mine_ , he thinks as his greedy little hands have their way in waking up his boyfriend. He feels Kravitz buck a little and bend his knees against the bed, a startled breath and open eyes that quickly relax and settle back down. A groan this time, but it’s soft and quickly bubbles into a muted laugh.

“Hachi _machi_ ,” Taako grins over his ear, mouthing very gently at the sapphire clasped to it. “Who is this handsome stranger in my bed? Better pick up the pace, fella, my boyfriend has a real mean streak.”

“ _I do not…_ ” He pulls his arm around and settles one hand on Taako’s wrist, not stopping him, just helping. Taako closes his eyes with a hum and puts another hot, wet kiss to his lover’s neck.

“…first time in _months_ you’ve let me catch you sleeping,” He complains, feeling Kravitz take a deep, _deep_ breath under him to keep steady. “Too busy working to have breakfast, hm?” A sigh, fleeting but sweet between breaths. “Can’t spare your old buddy Taako some of that morning wood?” A short, shy laugh before Kravitz’s fingers clutch the sheets. “Well _fine_ , guess I’ll just have to show you how it’s done.”

And that’s exactly what he does. Kravitz murmurs sweet encouragements and little apologies throughout it, gasping when it’s right and making a clawed-up mess of their bed when it’s _good_. He begs exactly once just to make Taako stop mentioning work, and then goes back to sweetly taking all the good, good loving that’s coming his way.

It’s not exhausting. When it’s over Kravitz can roll onto his back and then sit up, a little warmer now than usual but just as free and affectionate with his kisses and touches. Taako loves this part best, when his hair is stroked and Kravitz’s heavy lips feel warm from use: kissing his eyes, his cheeks, his mouth. Hands that squeeze his shoulders and circle his throat just to touch him. The heady giggles and quiet exchange of praise help fill him up a little more with simple delight.

“C’mon, lets go,” Kravitz smiles the words through their next kiss.

“ _No~_ ” Taako drags the sound out, tries to chase those retreating lips. “Round two.”

“You said you wanted breakfast,”

“Round one-point-five?”

“ _Taako_.” Kravitz laughs and gets out of bed. Taako does not get out of bed, Taako lives here now, wrapped up in the heady scent of sex and stale cologne while watching Kravitz in his glory walk across the room and try to find his clothes.

He’s not putting them on, he’s putting them _away_. He knows better than to wear yesterday’s outfit even if he’s in a brand new city. No one but Taako saw him arrive, but he’d just come from a job and that means…

It means Taako props his chin up on one hand, laying on his belly and kicking his legs. When Kravitz moves into the sunlight to fetch his fallen vest and vanish it properly, Taako can see something he definitely noticed last night, and took care not to bother this morning. The riddled lines are dark even against Kravitz’s complexion, raised and sore looking. They definitely hurt last night, and there were more tears than giggles thanks to that.

Kravitz takes a towel and vanishes out of sight through a doorway, and the sound of hot water and splashing starts up.

“How’s your arm feeling, by the way?” Taako calls. The answer takes long enough that he’s almost off the bed when Kravitz shuts off the shower and he has to dive back into position to avoid being caught worrying. Tragically, Taako forgets to wipe the concern off his face.

“It still stings,” the Reaper admits as he reappears. He’s towelling off his face and neck, the rest of him still dripping but the room is warm. Taako sits up for a smooth, warm kiss, and now _he’s_ the cold one with Kravitz still radiating some of the heat from his quick shower. His angel doesn’t come back to bed, but over to the sun-lit vanity. “But you were very gentle, and _very_ distracting, love. It’s healing.”

“Okay, but-” and Taako gets up off the bed, coming over to Kravitz in the sun and taking up a smaller hand-towel from the stack to assist. He’s a big boy and can handle himself, but Taako takes over drying the skin between the livid black veins anyways. The necromancer they took down had a really _gross_ M.O. “I know we said we’d take the week and go off together, but if you need to go back to the Stockade for some Reaper-focused restoration then, my man, you should _do that_.”

Kravitz looks at him for a moment like he’s judging, and then with a small gesture there’s a spark of power and his clothes, neatly folded, appear next to them. He starts getting dressed and Taako bugs him by tossing the towel over his dreadlocks and tussling them with his hands.

“I should tell Lup not to narc on me next time,” Kravitz complains.

“Yes, because I would _totally_ fail to notice that something _ate through your body_ without her being a snitch.”

Taako finds something for himself to wear very quickly as Kravitz tends to his lower half. The Reaper’s socks and underwear and pants and all that. Taako’s back in his recovered boxers and housecoat, just to keep the breeze off him by the window, and clicks his tongue when Kravitz tries to lift his arms over his head for his undershirt.

“ _No._ ”

“You were fine with me moving my arms in bed.”

“You were _resting_.”

“I was _not_.”

The kiss is cheeky and brief between them. Taako holds open the rich magenta of Kravitz’s shirt for him to slip his arms through, and then bats his Reaper’s hands away when he tries to fix the buttons. He tucks it in for good-measure, just to ruffle Kravitz’s feathers a bit more.

He picked out one of his good three-piece suits for today and Taako handles the buttons on the vest too, smoothing down the ash grey and lilac panels, and plucking Kravitz’s stone of far-speech off the vanity so he can clip the little gold chain to his pocket and then slide the stone inside. Bracelets, can’t forget those: one black marble band for protection against evil, one made of heavy gold for style. Taako lets him change his earrings on his own, but the belt with its gold buckle is absolutely his jurisdiction, thank you.

“Where are your shoes?”

“Taako, I love you but I absolutely draw the line at you tying my shoes for me, darling.”

“Yeah, I guess there’s no point on me getting on my knees _after_ doing your belt up…” Kravitz chokes a little, and Taako pushes their noses together, foreheads touching. With a smile he plucks the bottle of cologne out of Kravitz’s hand, and his reaper is quick to put his touch to work combing gently through Taako’s loose hair. Mm, that feels nice.

He dabs the cologne on his fingertips and touches Kravitz’ neck below each ear: first with his lips, then with the scent. Kravitz has his arms coiled snug around him as he gives the second peck, his reaper taking a slow, deep breath from Taako’s neck and hair. He strokes Taako’s hair again and it’s a good feeling.

It just turns into a hug after that, and Taako’s good right here: wrapped up in this tight, good looking, good-smelling embrace. When Kravitz adjusts and covers his mouth with a kiss, _hell yeah_ , that just makes the good feeling even better.

And when Taako’s robe just sort of falls off his shoulders, that’s cool. He’s got strong hands pushing down his back, sliding up to take him firmly by the back of his neck and then tangle with the hair at his scalp. This is _excellent_ , this is _exactly_ the sort of thing he’s down for.

His man, smartly dressed and smelling fine, pulling Taako’s arms down to get the robe off him completely? _Yessir_. Those compelling, pushing, consuming kisses mouthing over him as he follows Kravitz’s lead back to the dishevelled bed? Mm- _hmm_ , yes please.

“No breakfast?” Taako’s grin breaks the edges of the kiss, and he can hum the words out before falling back into the draw of his angel’s lips. Oh wait- now those lips are on his throat, and Taako lets his head roll back with eyes closed and a happy hum.

“Room service.” Hell yes.

“Round two?” Fingers crossed.

“And then a hot bath to unwind in...” Shit- _right_ , Taako forgot all about that sweet ass tub in there. He loves this suite!

“All that work to get you prettied up,” he grins, clever fingers unhooking buttons, his touch slipping around the clasp of his lover’s belt. “-just to undress you _all over again.._.”

“Don’t wrinkle my shirt, love, it’s your favourite.”

Taako laughs and they… enjoy their morning in Goldcliff.

 


End file.
